[unreadable] This application seeks support for equipment and laboratory renovation to enhance and strengthen COBRE supported biomedical research. Specifically, we are asking for (1) research equipment for the two COBRE core laboratories for High Throughput Screening (HTS) and Medicinal and Combinatorial Chemistry, (2) partial funding for a Zeiss Confocal Laser-Scanning microscope to enhance the research of COBRE investigators, and (3) for the alteration and renovation of one laboratory for the HTS COBRE core facility. The requested equipment and renovation is expected to greatly improve ongoing COBRE research and to enhance other NIH-funded research at the University of Kansas (KU). The availability of new research tools is expected to also have a positive impact on the number of NIH grants, NIH program projects, and SBIR/STTR grant submissions from KU faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable]